better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Unagami
Emperor Unagami is the ruler of the Prime Empire, the leader of the Prime Army, and one of the two main antagonists of Season 1: Sugarcube Gamer (the other is Okashi). The Key-Tanas are the keys to his throne room that the Ninja and the Mane Six need in order to defeat him and get back to Ninjago and Equestria. Depictions in the Series Early Life At an unknown point in time, Unagami became the ruler of Prime Empire and was an ally of the First Spinjitzu Master's archnemesis, the Overlord. Sometime before the events of the first season, he associated with the Mechanic. Pony Life Shorts Upgrade Following the success of the Mechanic's robbery, Unagami, speaking to the Mechanic through a monitor, told his associate that the use of the upgraded noodle truck in the robbery was merely a test for a much bigger plan. He also assured the Mechanic that he would reveal his identity when the time is right. The criminal then asked Unagami for help on another project, though he did not reply and the monitor simply shut off. Later on, the Mechanic returned to the monitor, angrily striking it and attracting Unagami's attention. The Mechanic told him that he wanted to feel, and in response, Unagami printed plans for a mechanical arm, allowing the criminal to feel objects he touched. Once again, the Mechanic questioned the villain's identity, to which he revealed his name. Sugarcube Gamer Appearance The printing on his headpiece is similar to Zane, P.I.X.A.L., and Jay's in their classic forms. With him having a line through his jawline and cheeks like Zane, a two-sided face, with one side being normal and the other side being red like P.I.X.A.L., and a notch on his left eyebrow like Jay's classic form. Personality Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Living the Pony Life Pony Life Shorts *3. "Upgrade" (voice) Season 1: Sugarcube Gamer * Trivia *He uses a recolored shoulder pad of Mr. E's. *He is the second Emperor in Living the Pony Life after Emperor Cupcake and the seventh emperor overall seen in the series, having been proceeded by: **King Sombra is the former ruler of the Crystal Empire, until he got killed by the Ninja and the Mane Six in "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach." **The Storm King is a conqueror of lands beyond Equestria who launches an invasion of Canterlot and seeks the magic of the four Alicorn princesses to take over the world, but he got turn to stone and shatters to pieces at the end of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie. **The Emperor of Ninjago who, along with the rest of the Royal Family debuted in Season 8 and perished in "The Jade Princess." **The Overlord took up the title of "Emperor Overlord" in "True Potential" after being revived by the Oni Masks, reigning over Ninjago City and Equestria until losing his powers in "School Raze: Magic Destiny." **An amnesiac Zane in his cloning form, corrupted by the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and misled by Vex usurped Grimfax, ruling over the Never-Realm as the "Ice Emperor" after being banished by Aspheera. Though he gives up this role after regaining his memories and destroying his scepter during the events of "Harmony and Hope." **Emperor Cupcake rules with his wife to maintain security and order at the Candy Empire, but his daughter betrayed him due to her actions. *His name means sea or ocean in Japanese. *He has the Empire Dragon. This makes him the third royal ruler with a dragon, the first is Zane, who had Boreal and the second is Okashi, who has the Caramel Dragon. **He also uses the Empire Dragon to take his anger out on his enemies. *He is the third main antagonist to be utilized in anime style animation. The first two were Vex the Formless and Princess Okashi. *He seems to have the same hair piece as Akino. *He is the only Season 1 villain without a Health Board. *According to a Ninjago Season 12 activity book, it was revealed that Unagami is the creator of the Prime Empire video game, and that the Mechanic and the other Kryptarium Prison inmates are helping him. **If this is true, his real identity might be Milton Dyer. *He is the first villain to be an Alicorn, and the seventh villain overall, preceding: **Nightmare Moon, who wants to rule the eternal night forever in Equestria. She was defeated by the Mane Six in "Friendship is Magic." **A corrupted form of Twilight Sparkle, known as Midnight Sparkle, attempts to use more power and worked with the Preeminent. She was defeated by Daydream Shimmer in "Curseworld - Part II," and overcoming her fear of using more power in "Day of the Departed." **The Pony of Shadows wants to spread darkness, until the Mane Six and the Pillars trapped him in Limbo, while freeing Stygian from the darkness. **Cozy Glow turns into an Alicorn after using the Bewitching Bell to destroy everyone in Ninjago and Equestria, until she was de-powered by the Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship. **Princess Celestia turns into Daybreaker and assemble to team with Aspheera and the Dazzlings, until she was overwhelmed by the Magic of Friendship, turning back to her normal self. *He is the second main antagonist to associate with the Mechanic, the first being Chen.